Conventionally, a carrying system which carries a product (work) is built in various manufacturing facilities. For example, in a facility where a work in a substrate form, such as a wafer or a liquid crystal panel, is manufactured, a system which can carry the works by a single work or by cassettes is present. A system of this type is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H6-16206, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-237512, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-282669, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-189366, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-86668.